marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-807128
Sometime later, Logan and Puck tried to mount an attempt to board the Brood-infected space station. As he was drifting off unconscionably, Logan was confronted by Kang the Conqueror, who told him time has been twisted and the new Warlord of his time happened to be Bruce Banner Jr. | Residents = * Old Man Logan * Abomination * Absorbing Man * Alpha Flight ** Guardian ** Aurora ** Northstar ** Puck ** Sasquatch ** Shaman ** Snowbird * Abraham Donovan * Apocalypse * Avalanche * Avengers ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) ** Captain America (Bucky Barnes) ** Captain Marvel ** Doctor Strange ** Falcon ** Giant-Man ** Hawkeye ** Iron Man ** Redwing ** Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** Thor ** Vision ** Wasp ** Wonder Man * Baron Blood * Baron Helmut Zemo * Black Bolt * Black Butcher * Blob * Bullseye * Cloak * Crossbones * Count Nefaria * Danielle Cage * Daredevil * Daredevil II * Doctor Doom * Doctor Octopus * Dwight * Electro * Emma Frost * Enchantress * Fantastic Force ** Alex Ultron ** Bruce Banner Jr. ** Lightwave ** Natalie X ** Psionics * Fantastic Four ** Mister Fantastic ** Invisible Woman ** Thing * Gabby * Gaea * Galactus * Ghost Riders * Green Goblin * Hand * Heinz * Hobgoblin * Hulk Gang ** Hulk ** Beau Banner ** Billy-Bob Banner ** Bobbie-Jo Banner ** Bobbie Sue Banner ** Bodean Banner ** Buck Banner ** Cambria Banner ** Charlie Banner ** Clystin Banner ** Elrod Banner ** Eustace Banner ** Jackson Banner ** Jefferson Banner ** Jozelle Banner ** Jewel Banner ** Horace Banner ** Luke Banner ** Malakai Banner ** Merle Banner ** Otis Banner ** Rufus Banner ** Woody Banner * Jade Logan * Juggernaut * Kang the Conqueror * Kingpin * Klaw * Kraven the Hunter * Lady Deathstrike * Loki * Magneto * Mariko Yashida * Marquis of Death * Masters of Evil * Maureen Logan * Mister Hyde * Mister Sinister * Moon Knight * Mysterio * Omega Red * President Red Skull * Punisher * Punisher II * Rhino Gang ** Rhino * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Tobias * Sabretooth * Scorpion * Scotty Logan * She-Hulk * Shocker * Silver Samurai * Sonny Stark * Spider-Woman * Spiral * Stryfe * Titanium Man * Tonya Parker * Trapster * Ultron * Ultron 8 * Venom * Venom Symbiote * Vulture * Wendigo * Wild Child * Whirlwind * X-23 * X-Men ** Angel ** Cannonball ** Colossus ** Cyclops ** Dazzler ** Forge ** Gambit ** Havok ** Iceman ** Jean Grey ** Jubilee ** Longshot ** Magik ** Nightcrawler ** Polaris ** Psylocke ** Rogue ** Shadowcat ** Storm | Notes = | Trivia = * This reality has also been mistakenly misnumbered as either Earth-21923 or 'Earth-90210'http://www.marvunapp.com/master/earthteaz.htm *This world shares virtually the same history with that as Earth 616/Prime Earth, with it's discrepancies being: Logan being far older than his mainstream counterpart, already being an adult by the War of 1812, Jubilee recovering her powers by 2018, and Logan having raised Laura Kinney himself in New York. | Links = }} Category:Destroyed by Incursions